mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Skoliver/@comment-177.138.166.222-20141223070744
FANFICTION CONTINUAÇÃO SKOLIVER CAP: O TEMPLO DA ESPADA FLUTUANTE o oliver estava no dojo quando o kaz e a skylar entraram e disseram oi oliver o que voce esta fazendo so treinado e o oliver da um beijo na skylar e o kaz disse eu vou ter que me acustumar e os tres começao a rir e o avo do oliver apareçe e fala oliver quem sao seus amigos e o oliver responde vovó esse e o kaz e a skylar e o avo do oliver fala creio que voce seja a skylar tempestade , eu mesma e tambem sou namorada do oliver , eu nao nei como voces jovens falam hoje em dia mais ela nao muinto areia pro seu caminhaozinho e o oliver fala VOVÓ e o kaz e a skylar tentao esconder a risada e o oliver fala nao e melhor começar -mos e o avo dele responde sim muinto bem steve e o kaz pergunta quem e steve e o oliver responde e o robo de treinamento e o oliver e o robo ficam posicionados para o compate e o avo do oliver fala para eles começarem e o oliver começa a luta depois de alguns minutos o robo venceu e o kaz corre ate o oliver e bate a mao no chao e fala ta fora eu sempre quis fazer isso e o oliver se levantou e o kaz fala nossa oliver voce bom e o avo do oliver fala eu tive um ideia skylar voce sabe lutar nao e , sim , o que acha de um combate com o oliver , eu nao sei e o oliver fala brincando vamos eu nao vou pegar leve e a skylar olha pro oliver e fala e isso que vamos ver e o oliver e a skylar se pozicionaram e o avo do oliver deu o sinal nao tinha dado nem 6 segundos e o oliver tinha caido e a skylar disse e voce pegou leve mesmo e o oliver fala se levantando derrotado pela minha propria namorada e o avo do oliver fala voces lutaram bem oliver ja pode descansar vai precisar de forças quando for a hora de proteger a espada e o oliver fala vovó voce fala tanto dessa espada afinal de contas cade ela e ele responde ela esta no templo debaixo da agua em um bau trancado a chave e so eu tenho a chave e o oliver fala entao eu vou pegar , voce ficou louco e perigoso , mais eu estou melhorando por favor , tudo bem mais nao pode ir sozinho o kaz disse ei eu e a skylar podemos ir com o oliver e o avo do oliver fala nao e ma ideia tudo bem aqui esta o mapa voces vao partir amanhan oliver posso falar com voce , claro , eu acho que antes de ir acho que voce poderia mostrar alguns golpes pro seu amigo , tem razao e o oliver chama o kaz , kaz antes de ir acho melhor ensinar algumas coisad pra voce , serio a valeu cara. Na manhan seguinte os tres ja tinham partido eles estavao no meio da selva e ja tinha escurecido eles estavao em volta da foqueira e o kaz disse como sera que e essa espada e o oliver disse assim ele colocou suas maos perto do fogo e fez movimentos com as maos e o desenho da espada apareceu e a skylar disse como vocr fez isso e ele respondeu o vovó sabe das coisas e o kaz disse oliver tem alguma coisa atras de voce e ele se virou e foi ate o arbusto e disse voces nao vao acreditar quando ele se virou tinha um macaquinho no seu ombro e a skylar disse que fofinho e o oliver disse ta perdido amiguinho e o oliver pegou um fruta e deu pro macaquinho e o kaz disse e melhor agente dormir e todos foram dormir. Na manhan seguinte o kaz e a skylar ja tinha acordado e viram que o oliver nao estava la e foram procura-lo e eles o encontraram em um troco alto meditando e o kaz disse ei oliver agente tem que ir e o oliver desceu e disse ta bem e o oliver disse vem kevin e o macaquinho subiu e o kaz disse deu o nome de kevin pra ele e o oliver disse dei ele precisa de um nome agora vamos estamos perto do templo demorou 4 horas para eles chegarem la e eles estavam na porta do templo e eles pegaram uma tocha e entraram e virao uma parede com algumas palavras de como chegar ate a espada flutuante e logo eles chegarao ao lago e o kaz disse nossa e bem fundo me desegem sorte e a skylar disse oliver voce comsegue prender a resperiçao por muinto tempo , pelo menos 37 minutos eu vou conseguir , ta mais se voce nao voltar depois de 37 minutos eu vou entrar , ok e ele tiro os sapatos e a camisa e ele beijou a skylar se virou pra entrar e ela disse oliver posso saber o que e isso nas suas costas ele disse antes de pular no lago depois eu explico e ele entrou e foi mais fundo ate que ele achou o bau e ele o pegou e levou pra cima e disse achei e ele tirou e abriu e la estava a espada o oliver a pegou e disse olha so como e afiada e linda vamos fazer um texte kaz joga aquela pedra e o kaz jogou e o oliver partiu ela no meio e disse tido emotivo cara e como se eu tivese me apaixonado pela primeira vez e a skylar disse como oliver e ele disse quer dizer meu por voce nao se compara , arah vamos voltar. Quando eles chegaram No dojo o oliver disse vovó chegamos e trouxemos a espada e o avo do oliver disse muinto bem oliver saibia que voceis coseguiriam kaz o que e isso na sua bolsa , nada e derrepente um macaquinho sai dela o o oliver disse voce trouçe ele kaz era pra voce ter deixado ele na floresta , foi olha pra ele eu nao podia deicha-lo la , olha a resonsabilidade toda sua e a skylar dissd bom voces se resouvao eu vou ir pro meu quarto e ela beijou o oliver e foi pro quarto e o oliver disse gente como eu amo essa garota bem eu tenho que ir pra casa e o kaz disse eu tambem xau hologravo e o oliver fala hologravo e o kaz responde e ele um holograma e é seu avo hologravo e o oliver responde ta bem vamos embora ate amanhan vovó. CONTINUA